international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elder Cardozo
Elder Cardozo former Maximinus This character belongs to Nymira Elder Cardozo is a Pure-blood Wizard, the son of Oscar and Eliana Cardozo. Husband to Otávia, father to Mariazinha, and Nico. Name Etymology Full name: Elder Cordozo Pronunciation: eld•er - car•DOE•so Meaning: Elder - From the name of the Dutch town of Den Helder (possibly meaning "hell's door" in Dutch) Cardozo - From the name of a place meaning "thorny" About Elder Being the first born he was very pampered, he received an endless amount of attention from his mother and father. He could have been considered spoiled, until his younger siblings Isabel and Joaquim were born. The family relocated to New York, the inherited property of Elder's mother and father, the Cardozo family after the death of his paternal grandparents Joana and Xavier Cardozo. Oscar and Eliana were very close to his parents, leaving Elder to feel the same. Elder does not hold the attention that his younger brother and sister have taken from him against them, he is very grateful. Grateful to have lost the watchful eye of his mother, father, aunts, uncles and grandparents with the arrival of siblings. It gives his the freedom he never knew he was lacking, Elder can almost come, and go as he pleases now. There are two other children for his mother, and father to chase after, if they have not asked for his help in taming them. Isabel always listened to Elder as children, Joaquim was a little more stubborn but still fells into line quicker for his brother than anyone else. Elder was sent to IAM at the age of 10, he has been a student since. Elder_groom_tux.jpg Elder_wedding_venue.jpg After finishing his seventh year he left his family home in New York to live with Sabina in his families home in Ravenwood. The home was built by his grandfather Remigo and father Xavier in the 50's. He took a brief hiatus after his daughter Mariazinha was born, he was convinced to return by his wife Sabina. He has missed all the milestones in the first three years of his daughter's life due to his education. Sabina and Elder both expect their son to have a life that is much different from either Mariazinha, Sabina, or Elder's. They are excited for this, they except both children to appreciate the sacrifices that had to be made for them. Elder left the Master Class program after Sabina went into labor early, their son Nico Ambrósio Gervásio Cardozo was born prematurely, and required healing by his the matrons in his family. Family Tree Elder married Sabina before Mariazinha was born, their daughter and son will share both the Gervásio and Cardozo names. Because Sabina does not use her married name, Otávia Cardozo, still going by her maiden name Gervásio. Oscar and Eliana do not recognize the marriage, they do not dispute their relationship to Mariazinha and Nico. Sabina = Elder |_________________| | | | | Mariazinha Nico (Torres Cardozo family tree) Native Language: Portuguese Languages Spoken: Russian, Italian, Spanish, Catalan, and English Type of Childhood: Typical Earliest Memory: The move to New York (Bedford-Stuyvesant, Brooklyn) Personality Elder is more often than not off on his own, he does not need the attention of other people. He has two, soon to be three people in his life who will love him unconditionally and that is all that really matters. He is not the easiest person to get along with but he is a good friend. Elder is different from most Maximinus guys, or at least different from the type of guys who convey ruthlessness and live it. He only gives the appearance of being heartless. Elder is a father, he is a husband and a friend. He has developed his own sense of loyalty and friendship. It varies on a blend of some type of reckless, and dangerous passion. Combined with blind loyalty, trust, and the promise that each day has to involve a thrilling adventure to some extent. Worrying is unnecessary. There is, and always will be a way around or directly through any problem, or inconvenience. Possessions Pets Skills Elder has spent the majority of his life studying at IAM, he knows the animagus transformation. He has not yet chosen a form and when he does he will not register it. He is an avid users of Curses and Hexes, using them frequently on his younger siblings and their significant others for his amusement. Trivia Gallery Elder_and_Sabina.jpg|Elder and Sabina Sabina_and_Zinha2.jpg|Sabina and Mariazinha Sabina_and_Nico1.jpg|Sabina and Nico Category:Male Category:Master Class Category:Maximinus Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Born in Portugal Category:Portuguese Category:Nymi Category:Students Category:Wizard Category:Cardozo Family Category:February Birthday Category:Maple Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:23 Year Olds Category:Married Category:Name Begins With "E"